STAR WARS ep III rewritten
by MilanP
Summary: Events unfold differently here.Characters who died in the movie may yet live and some that lived may yet die. How would the Star Wars universe look like if some of the events in ep. III were changed. Find out here!


**Star Wars: Episode III**

**Revenge Of The Sith**

(rewritten)

by

Milan Pavicic

milanphi.t-com.hr

This is an idea that came to me while I was watching The Revenge of the Sith on DVD. I've seen the movie before twice, so I knew the ending. In my version of the Star Wars several events will occur diferently, several will never happen, and there will be several new ones. I intend to recreate Episodes IV, V and VI as well but at a later time. During this fiction I'll mention several of the events that I changed in episodes I and II but all changed events in those two episodes are minor and I won't be recreating the whole movie. I hope you won't be too mad at me for redoing yours and mine favorite series.If you think that rewriting Lucas's work is «blasphemy», well, don't read it then.

I don't own STAR WARS universe or any of the characters that were created by George Lucas. (Although there will be several of my own characters and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't use them before asking me.) And I certainly don't make a profit doing this, I do it for my enjoyment only and hopefully for the enjoyment of those who'll read it.

Review is always helpful to aspiring writers so please R&R but I beg you not to bug me too much with gramatical mistakes and the composition of the sentence cause english is not my first language and I don't feel like searching in a dictionary or a thesaurus for every word I'm not certain how it's spelled.

Thank you. Now the story:

CHAPTER 1 

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ..._

_War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks_

_by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku._

_There are heroes on both sides._

_Evil is everywhere._

_In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General_

_Grievous, has swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped_

_Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate._

_As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to flee the_

_besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two_

_Jedi Knights lead a desperate mission to rescue_

_the captive Chancellor ..._

Two small Jedi fighters fly over the Republic Warship and straight into the raging space battle. Coruscant, capital of the Republic is shining from the reflective light of the laser cannons.

«Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead. It's the one crawling with vulture droids.» Pilot of one of the fighters says in his comlink. He's Anakin Skywalker, one of the most promising young jedi's, and one of the greatest heroes of the Clone Wars. Occupant of the other jedi fighter, also considered one of the greatest heroes of the Clone Wars, General Obi-Wan Kenobi responds sarcastically. «Oh, I see it. This is going to be easy.»

As the vulture droids launch from the hull of the Separatist Warship, squadron of Republic fighters gather behind the two jedi on Kenobi's command.

«This is where the fun begins.» Anakin says as the collission between the Republic fighters and Separatist droids is drawing nearer.

Obi-Wan and Anakin maneuvre between the droids as the Republic fighters engage the droids in combat.

Approaching nearer and nearer to Grievous's flagship and the captured Chancellor «buzz» droids land on Obi-Wan's ship trying to disable it and send Kenobi plumetting to his doom. Anakin tries to shoot them down with his laser guns but soon realizes he's doing more damage then good. Anakin flies his ship nearer to his master and friend's aircraft and takes the droids out with his wing. One of the droids climbs over to Anakin's ship. The buzz droid approaches Anakin's faithful navigational droid R2-D2 who manages to zapp the droid with his shock gun. They finally reach General Grievous's ship. Ever sarcastic Kenobi says «Well do you notice the shields are still up?» Slightly irritated Anakin replies «Sorry master.» as he shoots down the ships hangar shields. Instantly the shields were shot down steel doors started to close. «Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.» Obi-Wan says but he and Anakin manage to enter the hangar just before the doors closed shut.

Obi-Wan force jumps out of his aircraft as soon as it hit the ground and ignites his lightsaber in the air. He starts to spread destruction among soldier droids who were standing guard in the hangar. Anakin soon joins him and they quickly dispatch the whole squadron of soldier droids.

«R2 locate the Chancellor.» Obi-Wan says. R2-D2 connects to the ships computer and quickly locates the Chancellor's signal in the observation room at the top of the ships tower.

«I sense Count Dooku.» Anakin says, while he instinctively flexes his right arm. The arm that Count Dooku cut off during their fight on Geonosis at the beginning of Clone Wars. «I sense a trap.» Obi-Wan says.

«Next move?» Anakin asks. «Spring the trap.» Obi-Wan replies with a smile.

As they approach the ships observation room, they encounter several more groups of soldier droids. Finally, they manage to enter the observation room where they find the Chancellor Palpatine sitting alone in front of the window hands tied to the chair. They approach him and Obi-Wan respectfully bows. «Are you allright?» Anakin asks. Palpatine only says «Count Dooku.» Two jedi turn to find Count Dooku entering the room closely followed by two War Droids.

«This time we do it together.» Obi-Wan says. «I was about to suggest the same thing.» Anakin answers.

«Go get help. You're no match for him he's a Sith Lord.» Palpatine says.

«Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty.» Obi-Wan replies, and the two jedi drop their robes preparing for battle.

«Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor.» Dooku says as he approaches the two jedi.

«You won't get away this time Dooku.» Obi-Wan says as he and Anakin ignite their lightsabers. Dooku ignites his own lightsaber and the two jedi attack simultaneously, Obi-Wan aiming for Dooku's torso while Anakin slashed at his head. Dooku manages to block both of the attacks. Anakin and Obi-Wan flank Dooku and attack him from both sides, but still the Sith Lord deflects their lightsabers with his own. «I've been looking forward to this.» Dooku says. «My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count.» Anakin replies.

«Good. Twice the pride, double the fall.» Dooku replies. Jedi attack again. Obi-Wan goes in front of Anakin and to the Count's right side. Dooku uses the force to throw Obi-Wan to the floor. Anakin engages Dooku alone. Obi-Wan quickly gets up from the floor and runs to help his young friend. Two War droids that followed Dooku begin to fire upon Obi-Wan but he swiftly cuts through them with his lightsaber. Anakin and Obi-Wan attack Dooku together but he blocks both of their attacks with one stroke of his saber. Dooku kicks Anakin into the wall and uses the force to lift Obi-Wan in the air, throwing him across the room. Obi-Wan hit the railing and fell on the floor unconscious. Dooku collapses a part of the railing on top of Obi-Wan.

Anakin seeing his friend fall, rises quickly and attacks Count Dooku ferociously.

«I sense great fear in you Skywalker.» Dooku says as he blocks Anakin's blade. «You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them.» Dooku continues. Anakin pushes him and attacks with an overhead chop that was quickly followed by a low slash. Dooku somehow blocks the young jedi's attacks and his continuing barrage. Anakin twists around and manages to capture Dooku's blade with his own and grab him by the hands, and then he twists his own blade in a circular spin cutting both of Dooku's hands at his wrists. Dooku's lightsaber flies from his cut hand. Anakin grabs it in the air igniting it in one fluid motion and positioning the two lightsabers like scissors at Dooku's neck.

«Good, Anakin. Good.» Palpatine says with a smile. His tone grows more serious as he says «Kill him.» Dooku looks questionably at the Chancellor but says nothing, Anakin in his anger doesn't notice. «Kill him now.» Palpatine adds.

Doubt creeps upon young Skywalker's features as he says «I shouldn't.» Dooku looks at him with uncertainty in his eyes. With a slight irritation in his voice, Palpatine says «Do it.» Dooku's eyes widen as he realizes his faith and calm spreads on his face. Anakin pulls lightsabers wide preparing to chop Dooku's head off. But at that time Obi-Wan stirs in unconsciousness and Anakin's attention is drawn to his friend. Realization of what he was about to do sinks with him and he turns off his lightsabers. «That's not the jedi way.» Anakin says and then he slams both hilts of the swords at the sides of Dooku's head knocking him unconscious. Anakin then uses the force to free the Chancellor from his bonds. Palpatine stands up with an unreadable look on his face. «You should have killed him.He's too dangerous to be kept alive.» Palpatine says. «He's an unarmed prisoner!» Anakin replies loudly. «He cut off your arm.It's only natural to want vengeance.» Palpatine snaps back showing some emotion for the first time.

«It's not the jedi way.Vengeance leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark side.» Anakin replies.

Palpatine sighs. «Again you show mercy where one shouldn't have been given.» Palpatine says. «Remember what you told me about the sand people and the death of your mother. How you stopped yourself before killing all of them and letting them go after they've brutally beaten and killed your mother.»

Anakin says nothing and walks toward Obi-Wan to check upon him. After he makes sure Obi-Wan's ok he lifts the fallen railing from him and tries to wake him. At that time Republic's ships fired upon the ship Anakin and the others were on making it loose its orbit and falling toward the planet below. Anakin, Palpatine and the unconscious Obi-Wan fall on the floor and slide down. When the ships crew manages to stabilize the ship Obi-Wan snaps awake. «Where's Dooku?» he asks while Anakin helps Palpatine to his feet. «He's right there.» Anakin says not turning to face the direction he showed. «I cut off his hands and knocked him out cold.»

«Well, either you knocked him down so hard, he fell through the floor, or he slipped away, because he's not there.» Obi-Wan says. Anakin turns sharply to see Dooku missing from the place he knocked him out. «At least part of him is still here.» Obi-Wan says pointing to Dooku's hands. «This is not the time for jokes, master. We'll worry about him later. We have to get out now.» Anakin says slightly mad at the fact that Dooku managed to elude them once again. «You're right. I'm sorry. R2 activate elevator 3224.» Obi-Wan says. Neither of the jedi noticed the troubled look that Palpatine had as they were heading toward the elevator.

_- End of chapter 1. I'll update as soon as possible.Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.Next ones will be longer._


End file.
